Who is Venar Labez
by Shinimegamipriestess
Summary: this is the story of a girl who moves to maxville and trys to carry out her fathers duties as a savior for humanity.srry suck at summaries. but it is good i swear also this is my first fanfiction so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1: School sucks

**Chapter 1**

Venar woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. She through the covers off her body and headed to her closet to pick an outfit out. She chose a black spaghetti strap shirt with a white wolf on the front, some black baggy pants with chains on them, and her crimson red over through off the hanger. She headed over to her bathroom and started the water. She took off her robe and stepped into the tub. She let the water run down her back. After about 10 minutes of water running on her back she washed her hair and then her body. She got out of the shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen to start some coffee. She looked over at the clock and it read 6:30 a.m. She had an hour before she had to go to school. After about 10 minutes the coffee was done. She poured herself a cup and then grabbed a pop tart bag out of the cupboard and but that in the toaster. After about 15 minutes of eating her pop tarts and drinking her coffee she headed into the living room to watch some TV. She flipped through a few channels till she landed on the news channel.  
"….thanks to the Commander and Jet stream Maxville is saved from yet another villain attack. It looks like the Commander is taking a souvenir... "

Venar didn't even hear the rest. She was all of a sudden pulled back into one of her many memories.

"_Dad where is mommy?"_

"_Well darling she is up in heaven with grandpa and grandma."_

"_What is heaven and does every one go their?"_

"_My you're a very curious girl," said a strange man wearing an old western hat._

"_Caretaker what are you doing here," said my father._

"_He is back, Johnny. It seems that he not only wants you dead but he wants your little girl."_

"_I will never let them take her! She is all I have left."_

"_I know. If you're going to go and try to win this you're going to need help."_

"_I can't let you do that caretaker. If I were to die I need some one to take care of her for me."_

"_Just try to come back Johnny."_

"_Daddy, where are you going?"_

"_Sorry baby girl duty calls. I will be home later. Don't wait up."_

"But you never came back did you dad," Venar mumbled to herself.

She turned the TV off and looked at the clock. It was 7:15 a.m. she had 5 minutes to get to the bus stop. She grabbed her Devil's Rejects messenger bag by the front door and grabbed her house keys and headed to the bus stop. When she got to the bus stop she saw a boy all dressed in red, white, and blue and a girl wearing a green skirt holding hands. Venar walked up to the stop and dug through her bag looking for her mp3 player. After about several seconds searching she found it. Just as she was about to stick the headphones into her ears she saw the bus pull up. She got behind the boy and girl and walked on the bus.

"What is your name freshman," said the bus driver.

"For your information I am not a freshman and my name is Venar. Venar Labez."

"Oh sorry it says here that you are a junior."

"That would be correct. Can I go and sit down now?"

"Sure."

With that Venar walked towards the back of the bus and spotted a seat next to a kid with glasses and who looked like a nerd. With out asking she sat down and put her headphones on her ears. After about five minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and looked at the girl from the bus stop.

"Yeah what can I do for you…"

"The name is Layla and you are?"

"My name is not really important right now."

"Oh ok then. Well you are sitting next to Ethan, the two sitting in front of you are Magenta and Zach, and this is Will," she said point to each person.

"Well nice to meet you all. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my music."

"Well do you have a name or are you not going to tell us," said the girl named Magenta.

"You will learn my name when I fell like telling you my name. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

"Good."

With those words said she put her headphones back into her ears. After what seemed like 10 minutes she felt as if they were flying. She pulled her headphones out of her ears to hear a bunch of kids screaming. Shoot if she would have known that the school was in the sky she would have flown herself. When Caretaker told her she was going to Sky High she didn't take him serious to be a flying school. Well when she got home she would have to call him. After about 10 more minuets of flying around they, landed at the school. She got in line after Layla and headed off the bus. She stopped and looked up at the big building.

"So this is the famous Sky High," she said looking at the building in aw.

"So do you need help finding the gym," said Layla.

"Well that might be nice."

"Well I can take you there?"

"Lead the way Layla."

We walked up the stairs and headed through the front doors. We went to the right and then headed down a long hallway. When we got to the end of the hallway Layla opened the double doors to revile a gym. There was a guy wearing gym shorts and looked like he was an idiot.

"Coach Boomer this is the new student," Layla said pointing to me.

"New student let me check my list. Oh here it is. So Venar Labez get up here and show your power to me and the whole class."

"Well I will let you go. I will meet you here before lunch and you can sit with me and my friends," said Layla as she walked away from me.

"Whatever," she said as she started to walk up to Coach Boomer.

She walked up onto the stage and set her bag next to her. She took of her red over through to reveal a tribal tattoo on both of her upper arms.

"Any time today would be nice Miss Labez."

"You're an impatience one aren't we. Well whatever you say 'Loudmouth'," once she said that she let her arms become incased in fire. But not just any fire. It was pure black fire.

"Well is that all you can do?"

"No," then she created a huge fire ball in her hand then through it at Coach Boomer. She then used telekinesis to through him against the far wall. She thought she heard a few ribs crack.

With that she walked off the stage and headed towards Coach Boomer. Once she got up to him she stuck out her hand to help him up. But he just slapped it away.

"I don't need your help."

"So what did I make Coach Loudmouth?"

"You made Hero," he said


	2. Chapter 2: Loki

**Disclamer: i don't own Sky High or Ghost Rider although i wish that i did. i do own ones that you don't recognize.**

Srry that this one is short the next one will be longer promise and srry for any grammer or spelling errors. i am looking for some one to maybe proof read my work before i post it. so if anyone is up for it just send me a message. thanx. and now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Loki your father wants to see you," said a tall looking brunette with deep blue eyes.

"Tell my father that I will be right their," said Loki, a tall man with shoulder length raven black hair.

With that said he put a shirt on and headed out of his bedroom. He walked down a long hallway and made a right. He walked down the hallway and went left straight into his father's office. He took a seat in the chair straight across from his father. His father was on the phone so he decided to wait till he was done. After about 10 minutes of listening to his father's rambling he finally got of the phone.

"So what is this I hear that you let her get away," said Tanas

"Father it is not like that."

"Then why don't you tell me then because I am dieing to know why the Hell you let her go!"

"Look she became enraged and went on a killing spree. She-"

"I don't want to her how she escaped because you killed friend. I want her back and on the side of evil."

"Father please gives me another chance. I promise that I will bring her back to you and I will also make sure, that by the time I bring her back she will be truly evil."

"Fine I will give you this chance to prove yourself. But Loki, understand this you are not to touch her or harm her in any way. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal clear, father."

"Then what the hell are you waiting here for. Go get her."

"Yes father."

With that Loki stood up and headed back to his room. He went over to his closet and pulled out a suitcase of the top of his closet. He put it on his bed and opened it and headed back to his closet to grab some t-shirts and a few pairs of pants. After packing the few cloths in the suitcase he headed out to his 1974 mustang. He through the suitcase in the backseat of the car and started it up and headed over to the airport to get a plane ride to Maxville. There he hoped to find her and hopefully get her to come back with him and maybe let him claim her for his own.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys yeah so i am srry that i have not posted. things r really hectic right now. i am in the mist of clean and trying to sell my house. so i haven't

had a chance to post another chapter. i plan to have it up by no later then Monday i hope if not sooner or a little bit later in the week. i am truly srry

about putting it on hold. i will be going to my lake house in paw paw Michigan to write some more and get away from cleaning my house. i will

hopefully be able to start righting some more of the story. this next chapter has venar and peace paired and it gets a little interesting. well hope u

enjoy it when i post it. oh yeah i don't own anything that u recognize.


	4. Chapter 3: Running from the past

Disclaimer: I own everything in the story that was not in the movie

Authors note: hey guys I'm sorry that I have not post a new chapter. I have moved a lot and on top of that I didn't have a computer to post. So I hope that everyone can just bare with me for a while. Anyways on with the new installment.

Chapter 3.

Venar went back to the stage and grabbed her red over throw and through it on. She got off the stage and went to head to the back of the crowd. When she heard the bell ring for lunch she started to walk towards the door when she heard coach 'loudmouth' say, "After lunch we will finish this then we will have a game of Save the Citizen. Now go to lunch"

Venar grabbed her messenger bag and headed over to the gym doors. She waited for about five minutes and Layla still had not shown up. She grabbed her mp3 player out of her bag and put the headphones on. A little while later she saw Layla walked down the hall. She pulled out the headphones and placed the mp3 player back into her bag.

"Sorry it took me so long," said Layla

"Don't worry about it. So what were you doing," said Venar as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Oh, Mr. Medulla was giving me a lecture on heat rays."

"Sounds like fun."

"Hey did you make Hero or Hero support," asked Layla as we walked into the cafeteria.

"I made Hero which one are you in?"

"I made hero after last years homecoming incident," she said as they walked up to the table with everyone from the bus and some one new.

"So who is this new guy?"

"This is Warren," said Layla as she sat down next to will.

"Do you mind if I sit here next to you," she asked as she suddenly got an uneasy feeling in her gut.

Warren look up from his book. He stared at the girl with mid back length of black hair with natural deep red tips. Her eyes were very unique. They were a deep crimson red.  
"No I don't mind," he said moving his backpack of the seat next to him.

"My name is Venar. It is nice to meet you Warren," she sat down next to him.

Venar still had an uneasy feeling. Like some one was watching her. Layla was talking to Magenta about their plans after school. Zach was talking to Ethan and Will about the new Fable 2 game coming out. Warren was reading 'Bitten' by Kelly Armstrong. While everyone was distracted she did a room sweep only to have her eyes land on the one person she never wanted to see. His natural teal eyes were always reminding her of the past. The thought of what her best friend sent her into a really bad mood. All of a sudden Warren felt the change in the air around him. He looked over to Venar.

"Venar what is wrong," Warren said putting his bookmark in his book and setting it on the table.

"Nothing," she said as she realized that she had to get her anger under control before she lost it.

Warren followed her gaze and saw it land on a young man. He could feel her anger just run of her skin. He looked down straight her hand to see a skeleton hand engulfed in pure black fire.

"Venar, please relax," Warren said as he continued to start at the young man.

She looked down at her hand and realized that she let her anger get out of control just a little bit. She grabbed her bag and got up and left the cafeteria quickly. She started to feel her anger start to rise. If she didn't get some where that was relaxing she would seriously lose it. Layla didn't know what had happened. She looked at Warren.

"I didn't do anything she just left," he said as he went back to his book.

--

Loki looked around the cafeteria and saw a familiar pair of deep crimson read eyes looking back at him. He could see she was struggling to understand why he was here. Let alone why he was alive. 'So I have found you again. And no matter what Venar Labez you will be mine,' he thought. He smirked as he saw her leave the cafeteria.

--

After an hour all the students were done with being placed. The new students sat in the bleachers and waited for everyone else to fill in. Venar sat in a corner by herself. Layla and the others found her and decided to sit next to her.

"Hey Venar why did you leave in a rush during lunch," asked Layla.

"Sorry I didn't want to be late to watch the other students get placed," she said as she stared past them and saw Loki walk in.

"Oh, ok."

Their eyes locked on to one another. For a couple of minutes it was as if time stood still. Venar felt bad about lying to Layla who was only trying to be nice. All of a sudden she felt Layla patting her hand to get her attention.

"Huh….or sorry Layla," she said coming to.

"I was just asking who the guy is that has your attention," she said as she turned to get a good look at the young man.

"Don't really know," she said.

After all the students sat down Coach Boomer explained the rules. The first two groups were called up. One was Kyle and Haley and the other was Loki and Daniel. Kyle and Haley were heroes and Loki and Daniel were the villains. After the buzzard started the game began. Kyle Shaped shifted into a tiger while Haley threw spies at Daniel. Daniel dodged the spikes and froze the gym floor. Haley fell down and Kyle charged at Loki. Loki raised his arm and a movement with his wrist and flew Kyle into the mail box. Kyle didn't get up. Haley started to throw spikes at both Daniel and Loki but the dummy went into the machine.

"Ok Loki and Daniels pick your next victims," said Coach Boomer. Loki looked straight at Venar. Daniel followed his partners gaze.

"We choose Peace and Labez."


	5. Chapter 4:

**Author Note: Hey guys sorry for the very late chapter. I have moved from one side of the United States to the other. Right now I am currently in Braumholder Germany. I will try to write and keep the story going.**

**Another quick thing thanks to everyone that left me reviews and quiet honestly I do not care if she is a Mary Sue. I do not see how she is but hey it is your opinion and feel free to leave me flames.**

**Darknight3030: Thanks for the review and to answer your question your questions. She does have the Penitence stare. She will be taking the whole Superhero community on an interesting ride through the grey parts of life. I am not really sure about the bike I was thinking of using the bike and horse. But I have not gotten that far in the story yet.**

**Black Angel Lady: Thanks for the review. Defiantly I will contact you if I need any help. **

**LovelyPriestess: Thanks for the reviews. That is awesome that you named a Sims after my character. Thanks.**

**I made this really long so I hope you enjoy it everyone.**

**Now on with the chapter……..**

Chapter 4: Anger Management Needed and Consequences.

Venar walked out of the changing room and into the little arena. She slowly took in her surroundings. She saw a bench with a street light next to it. To the left of it there was a mailbox. In the middle of the arena was a machine that looked like a mouth with sharp teeth. Her eyes slowly turned to look at her opponents. The guy next to Loki looked like he was slightly built but other than that nothing special about him. She then looked at Loki. Slowly her anger from the last five years came back. All she wanted to do was kill him and watch as he bleed to death.

"Hey are you alright," asked Warren as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine but I want Loki," she said as she turned slowly took a fighting stance.

"Fine by me," he said as he too got ready for the buzzer.

"Alright Daniels and Loki Hero or Villains," said Coach Boomer from his lifeguard stand.

"Hero's," said Loki as he looked straight at Venar with a grin on his face. Now this is going to be interesting to see how she will hold up with all that anger running through her, he thought.

All of a sudden the buzzer went off. Warren started to throw fireballs at Daniels. Venar let her entire body be engulfed in black fire. She managed to keep control so as not to go completely ghostrider on Loki. Now was not the time or place for that. But tonight would be a great time to let some steam off. She started to throw fireballs at Loki. All he did was deflect them right and left. She decided that what she was doing was not getting her anywhere. She left her body encased in fire and ran straight at Loki. She started to throw punches right and left. She managed to get a few good kicks in as well.

Warren threw a fireball that landed square on Daniels right shoulder spinning her and planting her on the floor. He looked over to see Venar in hand to hand combat with Loki. He saw that there was still a couple of minutes on the clock. He threw a fireball at the rope holding the dummy. The rope burned and the dummy feel to its demise inside of the machine in the middle of the floor.

Venar didn't hear the buzzer sound to end the match she was to consume with doing physical harm to Loki. What kept aggravating her was the fact that he was not even trying to fight. It seemed to her that all he was doing was toying with her. This only angered her more. Without thinking she let her true form come out. She landed a punch to the right side of his face and he turned his head back to her. His eyes had a glint in them. She went to hit him again but a hand encased in fire grabbed her arm.

"The fight is over you need to stop. You're going to kill him if you keep this up," said Warren who was standing next to her.

"So what he deserves everything he gets," she said in a low voice

"You know you should look in the mirror love for you don't look to good right now," said Loki as he started to walk past her.

That was the last straw. Something insider her snapped. She whistled and out of nowhere two very big wolves showed up and blocked Loki's way out of the arena. She had a very evil smile placed on her skeleton head. She threw her wrist back and in the process Warren went flying and hit the side of the arena. She turned around and looked straight at Loki.

"Alright Miss Labez that is enough power down," said Coach Boomer in his supersonic voice shattering the window in the arena.

"Is that all you got Coach Loudmouth," she said as she turned her head to look at him with a glare on her face.

"ENOUGH…..," said Coach Boomer

Out of nowhere Venar felt a small prick in the side of her neck. She turned to look back at Loki who stood there with a small dart gun in his hands. She started to feel a little groggy and powered down. She could not keep her balance and she landed on her butt on the floor of the arena.

"What the hell did u shoot me with," she said as she slowly started to lose conciseness.

"A sedative to…..." all she heard Loki say before she was out cold.

She didn't know what time it was or where she was for the fact. She woke up in a white room with a couple of desks in it. She walked over to the door and tried to open it but it would not budge. She walked back over to the desk and sat down and waited for someone to come and get her. About 20 minutes later the door opened in walked the principle. She had a very stern look on her face.

"Do you know what you did a couple of hours ago," she asked as she stood by Venar's desk.

"What do mean."

"Well let's start with you destroying the gym and not to mention almost killing a fellow student and on top of all of that you physical tried to kill a student."

"Look lady you don't know what you're dealing with here so if you could just let me go home and get some sleep everything will be alright."

"You see I can't let you do that. You need to learn that there are consequences for your actions."

"If you really knew what you're really dealing with then you wouldn't be saying that," she said in almost a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"I said what do you have in mind for me?"

"Well community service here on the school grounds for the rest of the school year."

"Say what!"

"You heard me Miss Labez. Every day after school you will report to my office until 5 pm then I expect you to be to class on time every morning. If you are late then you will also spend your summer here working for every class you miss."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Actually Miss Labez I am quite serious. If you don't want to do that then I can call your guardian and talk to him."

"Alright fine all do your little community service for the rest of the school year. Can I go home now?"

"Yes you may leave now."

Venar grabbed her messenger bag and walked out of the detention room. She went to her locker and grabbed her school books that she would need for her homework. She closed her locker and headed out to the bus that was waiting for her. She got onto the bus and took a seat towards the back of the bus. She pulled out her MP3 player and put on Ruska by Apocalyptica. She waited for the bus to stop and then she got off of it. She walked down the street to her house. She pulled out her keys and opened the front door and walked in.

It was almost dark out. Tonight she was going to go hunting for Loki and try and find out why he sedated her. Something didn't seem right to her. Out of all the times that they faced off he never once tried to use a sedative on her to stop her. She dropped her bag by the front door and walked up the stairs and straight to her bedroom and pulled out her usual hunting were. It was a black tank top with a black pair of jeans that showed off her curves. She grabbed her trench coat and threw on her combat boots and walked down the stairs and out the front door. She locked it then headed down the street and to the park.

The last time she ran into Loki was a park so all she could do was hope that he showed up again. It was fully dark now and the street lights started to come on. She looked over the park and saw a couple walking their dog. For a minute she longed to have a relationship with another person. The reason she didn't was simple. She didn't want them to die because of her. She pulled out her MP3 and put on Night of the Hunter by 30 seconds to mars. She closed her eyes and tried to think why Loki would do what he did. After listening to the song a couple of times she felt someone looking at her.

"You can come out Loki," said with her eyes still closed but no one came forward.

"I promise I won't try and kill you again I just want to ask you something. That is unless you're a chicken and want to hide like the coward that you are."

"Now just you wait a minute there I am not a chicken nor am I a coward," he said jumping out of a tree on the other side of the slide.

"Then come prove me wrong and answer a few questions for me," she said as she opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

"What are the questions you have then love," he said as he sat right next to her.

"One do not ever call me love. I am not dating you let alone I will never ever love you after what you did five years ago," she said with as much venom as she could pull together before she lost it.

"Alright then what are your questions and I will answer them with as much honesty as I can."

"Why did you sedate me and not just knock me out like you did back then?"

"Well five years ago when I did knock you out you killed 5 innocent people as well. I didn't want you to end up killing everyone in the gym."

"You lie I would never hurt a human unless they truly deserved it," she said as she stood up.

"But you did that's the thing. It nearly broke my heart to see you like that," he said as he looked at the ground with shame written all over his face.

"Ha like demons have a heart. You are soulless monsters that feed on humans for your own benefit," she said as she walked over to the tree on the right of the bench.

"You didn't seem to the think that 7 years ago when you first fell in love with me," he said getting up and walking over to her.

**Well let me know what you guys think. And again I am sorry about the wait. Thanks.**


End file.
